


Not more A-Z lists

by HelpingHanikan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet collection, Captain marvel x reader - Freeform, Carol Danvers x reader - Freeform, Dr. Strange x reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader - Freeform, Made this stuff add, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Reader Insert, Smut, Stephen Strange X Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Work In Progress, headcannons, spider-man x reader, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: A collection of NSFW A-Z head-cannons for Marvel characters.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Dr. Strange/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Steve Rogers

_**Steve Rogers: NSFW ABCs** _

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Just like anyone it takes a second for the world to come back to him. As you are different levels of stamina he’s usually the first to start moving. The first to get some water, setting a glass next to your head and the first ask how you were doing. Chuckling at whatever you say or sound you make.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On You; your thighs. Something he can use as a pillow when sitting or to gently squeeze without thinking. They’re the first thing he thinks to grab when the hugging becomes something more. No matter how many times he reaches past your backside, he’d never get tired of your sounds at being lifted.

On himself; Has to be his hair. Whether it be his beard or the short blonde on his head, there are few things greater than having your fingers through it. Whether from tugging or pulling to just a causal run through after a shower. Feeling your nails on his scalp was the closest to a primal romantic gesture that could be done in public.

  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Being from a time where Birth control was in another playing field, he’s more careful then others might be. Cumming outside of you, even with condoms or anal. The only exception being oral, where it was all fair game.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s those little bruises that decorate you randomly. Not exactly the hickeys (although they are in the category) but the faded marks on your arms and legs. He’s never directly pointed them out to you but watches them as you move. Even when covered with clothes he’s knows they are there. His own little secret he’d only share with you.

He’d never purposely mark you like that. But sometimes, more often than not, his strength gets away from him in the moment. Leaving almost handprints on your hips, bite marks you’re your shoulders and breasts. Enjoying these marks was teetering into an area he had yet to explore. It was best to look into the abyss, but he wasn’t ready to jump in.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Definitely not the virgin the team mocks but isn’t the horndog the fans like to think. With a cautious hand you take the lead at first, smiling down at him until he gets that look. That _I got this,_ look.

“How does it feel?” Has never been asked so much. No matter how many times, or ways he always asks some variation of the question. “Is this okay?” He asks, either waiting for a reply in your voice or the moan that comes with the movement.

**  
F = Favorite Position**

Unless verbally stated you will always end up on your back. The build and build up putting his hands behind your knees. Pushing them up against your chest, blue eyes looking down as his strength holds you steady.

It’s a stretch on your body at first. Groans and moans coming more from the bending then from anything else. Settling you into a place where every bit of your feels pulled and knocked like an arrow. Feeling yourself being pulled and pulled until there’s a release.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

There’s humor only at the beginning, when he’s asking if it’s alright and you laugh at his manners. After it’s pretty straight forward, no laughing jokes and no real talking. He’s more of a silent force then one you joke around with.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps it tidy. Leaving enough hair but sticking to the grooming habits the war has taught him.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

It’s a tender intimacy that controls the entire session. There’s no candles or roses (except for special occasion) but you can feel it, see it, in his actions. Kisses and touches start soft between compliments to butter you up. His forehead pressing against yours after that first, long, kiss.

After that it’s in his look. How he holds your gave and only shuts them away when he reaches his own brink.

**  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

It’s more of a boredom thing then an actual need. When on long missions alone, or just when you’re busy and there’s nothing on TV, what’s the harm in rubbing one out?

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

His voice is something that’s been with him for his entire life. Even as a little guy he had a voice that made people listen. At least, until they realized who was speaking. With his upgraded body it took it to another level.

The command kink was something that developed quickly. Starting when you asked, “What do you want me to do?”. A slightly tilted head, almost looking down at you, he now tells you to get on your knees.

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Steve hasn’t had a home since that Brooklyn apartment way back when. He’s lived places, many places but the closest to having his own space was with you. Whether it be a shared apartment, hotel room or anywhere that has a lock and you in it.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Either in the morning or at the end of the day. Where there’s no waiting messages, no emails or calls looking for attention. There’s nothing other than the two of you and a hard surface.

But, those moments are fragile. A ringing phone or the smallest charm can ruin the entire mood. Ensuring that, whoever was on the other end, was going to get the annoyed voice of either a captain or his woman.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Public. The farthest he would go with an audience was having you on his lap. And even then it was just for comfort, easier to keep a hand on those thighs, then for anything sexual. That you _feel_ anything when sliding back into his lap is nothing more than accident.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’d put a hand to your cheek when you’d start to slide down. Asking if you’d rather go first. Depending on your reaction he would take your place.

Old habits die hard, it would seem. Preferring to go down on you instead of receiving. It’s arguably where his real experience shines. With the use of his fingers all you hand do is grab the sheets or cover your mouth. These reactions making a smile come to his lips. 

**  
P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It takes control on his part to keep from hurting you. More than once he’s gotten too into it. Leaving actual handprints on your hips, each of the fast thrusts was like your insides were being punched. The first time you’ve ever had to use the safe word.

Since then he always starts slow. Only speeding up when it feels right and even then it’s done with control. It’s only when your safety isn’t at risk that he lets himself go loose.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sex, to Steve, was more of a reward then a simple physical reaction. That being said, when the opportunity shows itself, he has nothing against knocking one out. Easier to just go down on eachother then penetration. 

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

After realizing his strength could be just as harmful as useful in a sexual situation he treads lightly. If anyone were to be tied up it would be him, if anyone was held down it’d be you (albeit gently) and the moment is likely to be ruined by needing a conversation before going any farther.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Pressing over your worn-out body he’d kiss the side of your face, then your neck. Non-verbally asking for _‘just one more round’_. Groaning but nodding your head he takes your hips. Pulling them back and up into position.

As a man with never ending stamina it shouldn’t be surprising that he can last longer than most. In the same vein he can go more rounds then those same other people. The real question is, can you keep up?

I can tell you for free that the answer is no.

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Any toys would be things bought of curiosity or something you have brought in. More than once you’d find him googling things. His eyebrows knit together in the same manner they were when strategizing.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Steve was never one for teasing in bed. The moment a “please,” comes from your lips he’s put under your spell. Determined to do everything that would satisfy your brief begging.

On the other hand everything about Steve begged to be taught patience. There are few greater privileges then seeing Captain America in a state of babbling. Eyes rolling back and begs for you to keep going.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Growing up in apartments and spending time in tents teaches one be quiet. Most noises come from deep within his throat; whether clenching his teeth or from biting down on you.

You’d have to coax the sounds out of him. Going back into the teasing that can only be relieved by his sounds coming out more than they could. The sound of your name being chanted and praised like a prayer is something the world should hear. But it was only for you.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

It’s a secret that he take to his grave, but Steve will do everything to avoid any accidental pregnancies The serum altered him, cured his diseases and made more than a healthy human could ever be. But he never asked whether it would change his genetics.

It’d be too much of a gamble to pass any of his cured ailments onto the next generation. As much as he would love to see a little him, a little you, he couldn’t do that. He’s not that selfish.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)**

Make as many jokes about steroids as you want but this didn’t affect that area. At eight inches it’s not the focus of these sexual encounters.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s not something he’d focus on throughout the day. Instead focusing on seeing you again rather what would be done when he sees you.

It’s almost as if he remembers the possibilities after seeing you. Dropping little hints when your alone that he’s ready to go, only if you were, though. That his hand has been sliding up and up your thigh since getting home just happens to be a coincidence.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

You’ll be out of it long before he does. A few times you’ve managed your eyes open as he settled down beside you. His chest would slow, and his breathing would deepen, but he’d still be awake enough to rub his fingers over your skin.

Watching his face and a small smile would appear, only pretending to sleep but wanting to give you the validation.


	2. Carol Danvers

_**Carol Danvers: NSFW ABCs** _

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

She’s like a kitten who just found a scratching post. Sliding up against your back, scratching and kneading without rhyme or reason. Not even your hair was safe; nuzzling her nose into your hair and humming deeply.

With absolute control over her powers her hands are warm, just below hot. It’s like a hot stone massage that can press harder and sharper into areas. Really anywhere that Carol can reach, is warm.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On you: your ears. She’s a nuzzler. At any given chance she’ll lean into your neck, nipping under your ears before lightly biting at a lobe. Even sitting side by side with her arm over you shoulders she toys without thinking. Lightly running over the shell of your ear, tucking hair behind it.

On herself: her breasts. They’re an assent constantly strapped or tied down for missions and traveling. Having just a second without a restraint, or even a regular bra, is one of the small treasures in her life. Your hands cupping them, massaging them, even holding them while in sleep was an entire experience all together.

**  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

The first time you were together Carol almost burned you alive. You could feel her heat growing and growing during the entire thing. It was watching a kaleidoscope being created right before your eyes. 

This is the closest you’ll ever get to seeing a star close up. Her throwing back with a loose open mouth. Blonde hair now a mix of red, blue and yellow filling the dark room with light. It was so beautiful that you didn’t notice your hands were red and starting to blister.

Her face snapped back to reality after reaching her peak. The colors disappearing like they were never there to begin with. In her defense, it had been awhile.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Although she hasn’t needed one for a while; but the idea of making love (not fucking, making love) in the pilot’s seat of an old school jet has always been on the top list.

If it were regular fucking then it would have just been revenge on those who looked down her before. But gong slow, making it last, in that jet would be a connection between her past and present. Coming together in your beautiful groans and kisses.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

For the last several years Carol’s experience came from the species on Hala. The Alien species and humans are close enough that her experience could be transferred onto you. Although there have been times when she would forget you were human. Her fingers becoming little spears inside of you.

**  
F = Favorite Position**

Her strength is something you should never question, but at first glance this is not the case. She likes having you above her. No matter how many times she encourages you up, there is a little game of seduction she has to do. It was part of the fun from being with you, like getting through the wrapping of a present.

“Come here, come here, baby. I want you; I want you here.” She whispers, a hand holding yours while the other lightly patted her thighs. Or she’d pull back until she lying flat, gently pulling you forward.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

There’s a whole other side of Carol that comes out when alone with you. The smiley, giggly side that rubs your noses together after kissing. Tickling you when there was a lull and even lifting your weight up and over her shoulder.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

All of her hair is as blonde as the top of her head. As she usually wears pants (even shorts are a rarity) trimming down there has never been a focus. Only when it seems to get in the way does she bother with it.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

When the tickling and giggling is over Carol looks down at you. A gentle hand running through your hair, and a slight smile on her face. These quiet, passionate moments last only seconds before continuing on. Jokingly biting your neck or taking you into a deep kiss.

**  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Finishing herself off is the safer option. Although Carol can _mostly c_ ontrol her powers when cumming there’s still a danger to you. Like holding the bottom of burning paper, feeling the fire getting closer and closer until it burns.

That being said, she’d rather be with you. Just having to use half of her brain to control the powers, while the other is focused on you.

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

A little stroll through tags gave you this idea. Stepping up behind Carol at a desk. Wrapping your arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. She leans back into you without thinking, a hand coming up to caress your head.

“Hey, Mommy,” You whispered in her ear.

At first she had laughed it off. But it had stuck with her after that. The next time she was pressed against your back, hands just happening to hold your breasts, she whispered in your ear. “Will you be good for Mommy?”

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The best location was anywhere that had sturdy walls and no obstructions. More than once someone saw the lights in the windows and became curious. Only to be blinded by the hateful glare of a protective woman.

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Flying, whether in a ship or from her own powers, nothing gets her going like the skies. The feeling of her stomach dropping with gravity, and the almost high she gets when reaching a limit normal humans could never.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Threesomes. So many jokes have been made by douches about “joining you ladies” that it’s put a poor taste in her mouth.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Out of fear for your safety she has only gone down on you.

As her last few partners were alien there have been awkward moments. Watching down between your legs while she seems to _try_ her best. Only for the both of you to start laughing when she realizes. “Right, you don’t have that.” She says, finding the right area, turning the laughs into almost cries of pleasure.

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

When focused on you she goes slowly. Toying and teasing you with a kind of vigor that can only be made by her one minded goal of your pleasure.

When focused on herself it’s always after your done. Going quickly, almost too fast, to reach a point that send her head back and hair everywhere. Her groans coming from a place of pleasure and frustration as she couldn’t full let go.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Usually happening after she flies, a battle or otherwise. Although she would prefer to have proper sex a firm grip on your hand, and the nearest dark area in the hanger, would have to do.

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Fucking Captain Marvel is a risk all on its own. But she’s always willing to mix it up a little. Most of the experimenting was something she could do with her own hands. Holding you down or lifting you right off her feet without a second thought or blink.

When you suggest something she sits back and smiles that smile. As if challenging you to be the restrainer in the relationship. But she will let you try. Wiggling her fingers when you handcuffed her hands to the bed. The metal melting as she giggled at your expression.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last?)**

She has the strength and stamina to last for literal hours. Although she can only last one round herself before her eyes start to droop she can handle herself. Long enough to make sure that you don’t.

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Although her fingers are the first choice, a small red vibrator has been added to your lovemaking. Restraints were sometimes used but they usually end up breaking. Carol wanting to show off her strength on the poor, fragile, fuzzy handcuffs.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Both the best and worst thing you’ve ever done was teach Carol about texting. At first it was just a way to communicate, now it was an almost constant stream of texts about what Carol wants to (and will) do to you.

When it came down to the deed she was just as bad. Touching and toying with you before any clothes were removed. It’s only you start to beg that she goes any further.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

A select few are privileged enough to hear the sounds Carol makes in the moment. Surprisingly high-pitched sounds that are brought out with the heat her body exudes.

Sometimes her lips are cut or swollen from biting down on them. This was how you could get revenge for the teasing. Just lightly bite your own lip while making eye-contact and she suppresses a smile, shaking her head away from you.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Jealousy is something that she has to work on. Protection is in her nature, and aggressive protection has been pounded into her head from year and years of training a living.

Men or women are all a threat to her. Whether it’s an arm around your shoulders or someone pressing against you to reach something (obviously they had to completely press their hips into yours, obviously) there’s a low burn within her.

Although this has saved you from several (reaching guy has learned to reach) it has also become a slight annoyance. What’s worse than a white knight? A white knight that you’re dating.

**  
X = X-Ray**

When the focus is almost entirely on you there’s little chance when that you get to touch her. When you do she’s always warm and receptive to your touches. Sometimes covering her mouth like a high school girl and looking away from you.

It’s the few times you can feel powerful against her. Something that she is sure to take back by tenfold.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Unless there was a battle or a particularly exciting flight she isn’t always on the lookout for open moments. She’s a busy woman, getting it on once every few days is good enough for her.

It’s only when she’s away from you for a long amount of time that her drive is pushed into high gear. Able to keep it cool until she gets you alone.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

She goes down like a rock after finishing. From suppressing her powers, being overwhelmed from feeling, and just the sex itself is like a sedative right to her core.

She lays down next to you. Blinking slowly as she tries to stay awake long enough to make sure you’re good. She tries to stay awake longer then you, but always fails.


	3. Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider Peter Parker to be of age in this.

_**Peter Parker: NSFW ABCs** _

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

“Thank you,” He’ll usually say, lightly panting while laying on his back. Staring at the ceiling while one hand remains on you. Either cupping your breast or just happening to lay against your equally sweaty skin.

You are usually the one to take care of the other. Taking a drink of water before offering him the same glass.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On you: As a young man it’s assumed his favorite part of you would be your breasts, or ass. Nope, it was instead your hands, for all the sweetest reasons. He loves that he can grab and hold them anywhere he wants. He loves the little secrets that go along with it, like how he can feel your pulse by sliding down a bit. A fact he would never have thought about if Mr. Stark didn’t give him some help.

On himself: He likes his arms. His biceps and muscles are usually hidden by the graphic tees and hoodies. It would draw too much attention if he were to show them off so much. So the only people he can show them off to are Ned, other Avengers, and yourself. And the others weren’t as appreciative as you have proven to be.

**  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

It was only after sleeping together a few times that you became more open with each other. After getting past the awkward ‘what goes where’ and ‘what feels good’ you are talking a little deeper with eachother.

“So, the webs don’t actually come from you.” You said, laying side by side with your sweaty man.

“I use the swingers and a web like substance. I make it. I just don’t, like, you know, _make_ it.”

“Oh, okay…”

“Did you think that was coming out of me?” he asks.

“Maybe I thought it would _cum_ out of you?” You said this but he didn’t give you the satisfaction of seeing your ‘do you get it?’ face. Instead he kept looking upwards, her confusion face now in place.

“Is that how spiders work?” he asks, probably himself.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

As you explored with eachother Peter has thought about adding a third. Obviously only if you were okay with it; bringing in another guy or a girl, maybe even another hero? Or, maybe anti-hero?

It’s all up to you, though. Too embarrassed to outright ask you, but not enough to stop fantasizing.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

At his age Peter is as inexperienced as one can get. Every move and touch was followed by either a question or a look asking the same thing. It was cute at first, but after a bit it gets a little annoying. Not to the point that you had snapped at him, but enough that you wouldn’t answer and just give a look.

If you are more experienced there’s a bit of training that happens during your love making. It’s not that you were treating him like a dog, you were just giving suggestions and directions.

**  
F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes it when you’re on top. Both for the view, the feeling and just the overall confidence that comes with handing over most of the reins.

With his hands on your hips, and his feet flat on the floor or bed, he can focus on the smaller details against you. Sometimes becoming confident enough to lean forward, kissing your stomach or maybe taking a bite.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

It almost always starts with jokes or tickling when left alone together. Only when a hand is placed somewhere and not removed was when hands would begin to wonder further. The mood peaking when you’d make fun of his expression when seeing your breasts, it was the same look every time.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

It’s something that he secretly obsesses over; some men shaves it down, so it looks bigger. While others leave it because they don’t care or see a difference. With advice coming from every direction Peter has learned to only barely alter his hair.

The nightmare scenario of cutting himself and needing to call for help. Or worse, that Aunt May could be the one who sees like that. Is better than any other argument could give.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Any bit of intimacy Peter had learned from movies and books (all borrowed from Aunt May, of course). So candles and flowers are expected when he tries to go above and beyond. It’s only when you directly explain that want anything different that things change.

The first time you had a discussion of romance was when the candle fell over and there goes your comforter. The entire room might have been in flames if Peter’s radar wasn’t always on.

**  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Well, he’s young, what do you expect?

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s submissive, that’s a simple fact. It’s something that can help him forget about all the stress and tension he has to go through. It’s where he doesn’t have to be in charge, doesn’t have to be the hero and can let the world fade out behind him.

He gets this look when he gets into it. A kind of soft smile from soft lips that can you can only stare at for so long. His eyes demanding you look into them. And, when you do, it’s like love was just discovered by Peter Parker.

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He prefers your place over his. Even when you’re old enough and in college or your apartment, nothing near him feels safe. At his place there’s a symbolic warning light on the door, like, at any moment Aunt May was going to come in and ruin the moment.

It’s only predictable that the one time you convinced him to ‘not worry about it,’ BOOM Hi, Aunt May, how are you?

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

At first it was just holding his hand could get his thoughts racing. After a while things began to get more specific. Coming back to his inner nerdiness and how a pencil or pen to your lips was better than nude.

It was mean, maybe a little patronizing, but your eyebrows coming together in confusion. Trying to figure what it was out _with_ the pen or fingers toying with your face? Yeah, studying can happen later.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He doesn’t like pain above a certain level. That level is maybe a few swats on the bare backside but that’s it. Pain is something that’s not fun; it’s connected to villains and failure and crushing and death. It’s not something that belongs with you or anyone he loves.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He prefers to giver rather than receive. His eyes looking up at you throughout the entire event, silently asking if what he was doing was correct. Maybe adding a finger or moving a certain way? Looking up after doing so, getting a sound of confirmation and continuing on.

It’s when he’s receiving that he gets loud. His hands almost always flying to his mouth, gasping when being taken in and groaning into those same hands. When his hands are to his mouth he’s grabbing at your hair, groaning while leaning forward, almost bent over when he cums.

**  
P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

At first he moved like a rabbit. As if going as quickly as possible was the key to an orgasm from both parties. Placing a hand on his chest, almost pushing him off, was the only way to let him know that he needs to tone it down a bit.

After that he learned to listen to both of your bodies. Now, starting slow before getting faster. It’s only when he’s on the edge that he starts to lose control. When that happens his hair is sweaty, and his mouth is slightly open with moans and little words of thanks. There’s no way you can ask him to slow down then.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

It’s actually one of your things to meet up on your roof. Where you’d hang around for a few minutes before being swept off your feet and into the air. Screaming from the excitement rather than anything else.

Other than that it’s really only when at parties that he cares about it. Whether it’s a _party_ party with each other’s friends or something he was invited to because of his connections. Other than that it wasn’t something he really preferred over regular sex. 

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

The closest to risks he takes is the little meetups while on patrol. Even those are only done while on solid ground (or roof, whichever), it’s more of the suit aspect then the risk aspect.

As far as experimenting goes he usually game, so long as it’s not too intense. Not really interested in the kind of stuff that hurts too much. Rather a tie down and tease kind of guy rather then tie up and smack around.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

It’s a combination of his youth and powers that he has much more stamina then most. It’s one of the reasons that he prefers regular, take your time, sex over quickies.

It’s also how he likes to have his own control over you, even while being the more submissive partner. Even with his hands pushed to the bed and you on top, he can take you over the edge again and again. Watch your face and body change from the pleasure from a position where he’s nothing more than a tool. A tool that gets to see your eyes roll back and keep it in memory.

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

You have shared toys of light restraints. There was also a strap you two had gotten on a whim. Truth be told, they’re barely used. Either completely forgotten about when you get together or you bring it up and just aren’t in the mood for that tonight.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He unintentionally throughout the day. How he holds your hand or leans against you. And his face, his stupid face that smiles at you or looks at you that way. It’s almost frustrating how you can’t grab him right there and then.

He’s mentioned before, trying to be casual while doing so, that he actually likes being the one teased. It preferable that way as he’s still learning the ins and outs.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

It’s almost another kink that your hands have to cover his mouth sometimes. Even in the privacy of your own apartment or dorm room. Moaning and groaning like a good little boy that wants to be sure you know how great you are.

It’s only when its outside your room that he becomes aware of just how loud he is. Pressing his mouth into your shoulder or putting both hands to his mouth. That extra level of awareness makes his face blush pink from his cheeks to the ears. When you move his hands away you better be quick with a kiss or someone just might hear.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Although not sexual his favorite part of being with you was the cuddling. Be it clothed or naked, he loves to almost be on your lap, to be the small spoon, and just to be held.

His heart is near bursting when you raise your arm while on the couch or bed. Giving a perfect invitation for him to slide right into. Pressing under your neck and letting the world vanish from the affection he was getting.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Another thing he obsesses over in combination with his grooming. Constantly worrying if he was smaller than average or if something was wrong. It’s not like a doctor can tell him if the spider bite had any effect down there. In reality he was average, maybe thinner then expected but still enjoyable.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He likes to have you before going on patrol or when there is nothing planned for that night. With clashing schedules he can’t exactly track you don’t after classes. Even if he was fantasizing all throughout the day.

On the rare times that you were together, watching a show and cuddling, he’ll get ideas. One of you sliding over the other’s clothes and starting to kiss. Starting to go deeper because, hey, you were alone.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Even after going through the ringer Peter is still pretty squirrelly, either wanting to go again or getting dressed and going about getting food or homework. All the while you try to keep your eyes open, reassuring him that he’s fine. Go and finish whatever, just bring you back a sandwich from wherever


	4. James "Bucky" Barnes

_**James “Bucky” Barnes: NSFW ABCs** _

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

The second time you had slept together had resulted with bruises, and bite marks and groans from you that was anything but pleasurable. It had been intense for the both of you, and there was no use in blaming Bucky for it.

Ever since then he’s been on the little obsessive side of being careful with you. After finishing he doesn’t let himself fall to the side like others would. Instead he immediately focuses on you, asking if you were okay or if you needed anything. Even though your eyes were still rolled back in your head and your knuckles hadn’t released their grip on the sheets yet.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On you: He loves your breasts. He’s always been more of a boob guy, doesn’t matter if they’re so small they’re flat or so large no shirt could be considered appropriate. There’s nothing better than innocently letting you lean against him. His hand just so happening to land over your breasts, cupping it and squeezing gently.

On himself: He loves his neck, how you nibble at the clean-shaven skin or you scratch through his beard. Your kisses are gentle, like cleaning away any tainted feeling there might have been, and you bites are just enough to distract from any intrusive thoughts.

**  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

After years of ice and murder and no physical contact other than pain a soft touch has more effect. Sometimes he will cum quickly when with you. The old man jokes and the “happens to a lot of men” don’t really help the situation.

What does help is how he’s ready to go after a few minutes of kissing and exploring. Using his fingers and tongue over his dick. Making a new game out of “training”. Which has, so far, favorable results.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Way back in the day the ideal date was the last showing of a movie. Where the theater would be mostly empty, the lights were low, and the employees were too tired to care about enforcing the rules. It was here that he learned to enjoy the female breast, and the joy of forbidden nookie in the dark. Whispering in her ear and getting permission, then his hands would begin to wonder.

With the new age it would be awkward to ask you to do this. As he would have to specifically ask you to wear a skirt, a long one, like the girls way back when. That would most of the fun. But it might be worth it if he gets the chance to cover your mouth in the dark of the theater, the other hand curling and rubbing under a hitched-up skirt.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

When he was young and before anything mattered Bucky got around. Slut might be too strong of a word, but more like the local tom cat most would pet but no one wanted to let inside.

With his experience with women before easily transferred to you now. Although hindered by his fear of new strength and arm he started to find himself again. Although it’d be a little weird to admit, doing the same things with you as he did before helps with finding the good memories.

**  
F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

On a hard surface, where your butt is barely on the edge and most of your weight being supported by him.

It’s here that he can be engulfed by you. Bury his face into your shoulder and hair, inhale deeply and groan as you run a hand through his hair. Where you can cross your ankles behind his back, pulling him closer, tighter and groaning as it’s deeper.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s more serious when it comes down to it. Preferring to get you in the mood with a nice hold and a sweeping kiss then with a goofy grin and silly movements.

Sometimes he’ll play with you via a cute nip or taking you up in his arms. Where you’d scream and laugh but succumb to his charms in the end. Using that chance to be the one who kisses him deeply, groaning while doing so.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

During his time as an asset he had to clean shaven everywhere; from beard to chest to lower it had to be gone and smooth.

Now, with his freedom, he started to his chest and arm hair grow out. The same with below the belt but that he tries to keep a little more groomed then just going wild like his hair and beard. Even those aspect he has considered a trim or more.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

It varies from situation or even time how he treats the moment. Where quickies and the slightly tipsy sex are treated with more “get in and get done” attitude. When it’s early morning or there is time carved out of the day it’s slower and a stronger connection with more kisses and less rutting.

**  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’d rather have you but there are times when he just can’t handle being with someone right now. It’s nothing personal, everything has just become too much and he needs a little time away from you, from everyone.

It’s there that he usually finishes himself off. Better to jerk one off then to live with blue balls during this episode.

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He loves a woman in uniform; lingerie, stockings, a little soldier’s uniform or nurse that wouldn’t be appropriate in the field. Hours could be spent running his hands over the fabric, touching skin, and then finding more tight fabric.

The difference between Bucky and others is that the ‘uniforms’ aren’t immediately removed for the prize underneath. Instead he pulls and tugs at the strings until the goods are within his grasp.

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He doesn’t have an exact location he likes to steal you away to. Anywhere that’s private, an office or your room, even your kitchen or living room. Just so long as there isn’t an audience. Or there isn’t an audience he can’t glare away.

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It’s not an exact thing you do, or that he sees. It’s a growing feeling that starts in the morning with a head kiss, or when you walk towards him with that smile. All innocent things that he hangs onto throughout the day.

It’s amazing that you haven’t broken a nose being bent over when he gets his hands on you.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Restraints on his wrists and ankles, he can’t handle anything holding him down. Even too hard of a grip on his wrists are enough to send him into a bad place.

To avoid this you jokingly hold him down by intertwining your fingers. Pressing them Into the bed with a little squeeze, making sure he knew that, if he wanted, he could switch things around. A few times he has taken advantage of that. Slipping an arm around your back after his eyes go slightly glasses. Moving into a different, better, scenario of being with you rather then slipping into the past.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

There’s nothing more beautiful than seeing you before him. How his hands look through your hair, gripping and holding it, control that guides you through the paces.

It’s not that he’s unwilling to go down on you, get and give and all that. But it’s being able to sit back and let himself be pampered that makes the relationship the best he’s ever had.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

What he’s capable of and what he delivers are two different things. He’s slow, he takes his time, and is gentle to the point of teasing.

It took some time before you could convince him to go a little faster, maybe a little rougher. It’s only when you take control that he realizes he wants to have more. The experimenting of his thrusts and grabs and little smacks on your backside as gradual but it’s growing.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Most of his trysts back int eh day were quickies, and he’s continued to tradition into the modern day. Wanting you whenever he has a moment, or when his blood starts pumping from the smallest, dumbest things.

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

A surprisingly vanilla guy it takes some coaxing to get him to try new things. Using little bits of negotiation; _“It’s a different position, you’re on top.” “we’ll be gentle, with eachother.”_

There have been several times where he’s said no to things, like restraints or chains or anything of the like. But he’s willing to try other things; new positions or maybe some food play that didn’t go as well as you thought. Although, going from sex to eating sundaes in your underwear was a fun experiment.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Although he’s had issues of premature arrival he’s like a horse. Ready to go again after a few minutes, kissing and massaging you in the meantime.

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Bucky has never been big on toys. You have your own, a vibrator or something else to keep you busy while he was gone. But he’s always made a little face when you would bring something in or suggest something to be added.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

When he teases you it’s almost always by accident.

He almost crushes you, laying chest to chest with you. Nuzzling into your shoulder and neck, his hands and fingers sliding past quivering thighs into your center. Being gentle but taking his time to the point that the red on your face wasn’t just a blush.

“If you don’t-I swear…” Words are hard to find when the man above you is taking your breathe away and refusing to give it back. “If you don’t do anything…I’m gonna rip your other arm off.”

After a second he smiles against your neck. Probably only now realizing what he was unintentionally doing.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Bucky was a quiet man from both his training and just his personality. Trying to coax the sounds from him wasn’t working nearly as well as people had suggested. The best you could get was a grunt and a groan, maybe a few grumbled words.

It takes a conversation away from the bedroom to learn he just doesn’t like making noises. He’s not the kind of person who will scream and _“oh yeah, oh yeah”_ all night.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sex was the closest thing he could get to an effective drug. Where nothing existed in that moment except for you and how it felt to have everything about you as his. In this same vein he was addicted to you.

In the middle of the night, when the dreams were sliding into his mind, he would reach out for you. So long as he could find you, his drug of choice, before the dreams took hold everything could and would be fine.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He never really cared about the size of himself. No one had ever mentioned whether it was smaller or larger than average. He was thicker than most, something he could only tell by your face when he enters, it’s only then that he truly cares.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

As previously mentioned his want for you would build and build throughout the day. But he never went out of his way to ask you, or pressure into have sex. It’s only when you ask or drop enough hints that he gets it.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s had trouble sleeping since Wakanda, but when he does sleep, he sleeps like the dead. After finishing he stays against you, holding close to your body that had fought away nightmares and memories alike.

It’s random who falls asleep first. Either of you feeling the other start to breathe deeper; Bucky seeming to take comfort in the smell of your sweat and living body. You finding the metal arm and holding it close, hoping to make the metal warm enough to be mistaken for a hand.


	5. Dr. Stephen Strange

_Stephen Strange NSFW ABCs_

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s usually the one who ends up being taken care of. Somehow, neither know how, he’ll lay on his stomach afterwards. Laying facedown, as if the blood flow returning to his head would keep him awake.

His hands would move into the pushup position before he could fall asleep.

“Stay still,” You’d whisper, a hand going to the back of his neck.

He groans when you begin to massage, lowering back down onto the bed. Defeated by your massage that gently rubbed down from his neck to his shoulder. Soft, but deep, sounds coming from his throat when you begin to lightly scratch down his back.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On you: He likes your arms, whether they are soft or muscular he loves to holds them. Whether walking around in public or during the dead. He enjoys holding them gently, as if they were a flower he could ruin if he gripped too hard.

On himself: He likes his back, how the pale expanse of skin looks with marks you make. How your warmth and weight against him, even through his clothes, was better than any quilt could ever be. **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He likes to lean back when you cum. Like you were another one of his spells or operation, he was desperate to see the entire picture.

For himself it seemed to be the opposite. Pressing in close and holding you tight when his hips start to sporadically thrust or when he began to babble.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He had yet to tell you that his cloak was a separate being from himself. You’ve seen it move around, watched it mess with both you and Stephen, but it seemed to be just a magic trick. Like a windup toy without a personality.

He should have told you about it towards the beginning of the relationship. But after the heavy petting while he wore it, the making out _on top_ of it and worse…Maybe it’s best to keep it to himself.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Stephen’s history could be read like a company’s chart with a bad PR team. Starting strong in the beginning around high school and dropping like a rock when he reaches college. Then rising again when his career started to take off again.

Now, that he’s with you, it’s stayed steady. Using what little tactics he could now do without the delicate use of his fingers.

**  
F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes having you in front of him. Your legs tangled into a lotus position where he can keep things slow and be able to reach every bit he could. From this position the movements are shallow and deep. It’s a hug that presses you against his chest. Being able to nip at his shoulders and under his jaw.

It’s also a position that you can easily turn into something else. Whispering in his ear, asking if you can change things up. If he’s down for it it’s pretty easy to push him forward and keep things in place.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

There’s a game he likes to play to try and get you in the mood. Sitting on his lap, topless, he’ll kiss and name every bit of your body he could.

“Sternum,” He whispers just under your neck. “Clavicle,” He kisses your collar bone. “Mammary” and he goes lower on your chest. Naming every bit he could while trailing his lips. A scruffy face making you laugh with the kisses.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

There’s a level of fear that comes with grooming down there when you have shaky hands. Because of this his crotch is less than groomed.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Not one for one-night stands Stephen was used to a certain standard of living. This included sex; it was an intimate moment for him, like sharing a laugh with a friend that leaves you with a nice feeling and a want for more.

He prefers to hold and keep you close. Nuzzling his face into your neck and hair, kissing lightly when needed and talking in a soft tone whenever necessary. Like a frog in a boiling pot, you won’t notice him getting more intense as you continue until your toes are curled and language doesn’t make sense.

  
**J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)**

Yeah, that’s really not happening like it should. The best he could do was humping against a pillow, only lightly touching himself to get off. Groaning and grunting into the fabric that leaves him feeling more sticky and sweaty then satisfied.

 **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
** Neither magic nor a surgery makes Stephen feel as powerful as when he makes you reach past his peak. Overstimulation making your eyes roll back and body change in a way that only he was allowed to see. There was nothing better.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He prefers his quarters in the Sanctum. This was both for safety reasons and that it’s easier to be able to stay in his own bed.

This was a hard lesson to learn when he left your apartment one morning. Leaving in a hurry that he was halfway down the elevator before realizing the sling-ring was gone. Left on your bedside table. Reaching the ground floor and not having the right key to return to your apartment.

For the first time since high school Stephen had to do a walk of shame.

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sex, at its core, was a happy distraction. It’s like a short-lived drug that fuzzes his brain just enough to reset.

It’s when the books start to blur together, and the magic is making his bones vibrate that he looks for his distraction. The little reset switch that glances at him and raises her eyebrows. Smiling, without having to ask, when he approaches.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Astral projection was the only bit of magic he was willing to use. Spells and magic were not something that he would use to spice up the bedroom. Everything else was considered a tool or weapon that always needed constant training to keep and use safely.

Astral projection was only used for small touches, not the serious thing.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He prefers to give rather than get. Less done to make you reach your peak and more so as foreplay. Where there’s less pressure to reach a certain point but it’s also how he can learn what you like.

It’s the same how he likes to receive. Rather as a warm-up that allows him to smile at you with a cocky look. Giving a smirk that makes everything go faster, or slower depending on the occasion.

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He prefers slow, taking his time and allowing you to take yours.

Being with you is an event, not a race. Although he’ll sometimes be rough with touching the right points or pressing harder than usual, he’s usually soft and tender. More sensual while running his hands up and down your thighs and legs.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

It’s only when the stress and frustration is boiling over that quickies are picked over proper sex. Like flicking a switch on and off and see if that reset everything.

He’s more detached during these. All of your clothes don’t even come off during these. After which he’ll usually tidy himself up while getting back to whatever was ailing him before this. You laying back and watching him leave, too lazy to fix yourself up. Also because there was a chance his issue wouldn’t be fixed, and he’d be back.

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

As surprising as it may be, Stephen has never been one for risks on anyone other than himself. Sure, he was willing to go fast in cars, or have some distraction nearby or other dangerous things so long as it’s only against him. The closest he gets to causing collateral damage was during his surgeries.

When it comes to you there are even fewer. It’s a question whether he’s ever going to willing to go farther with you. Even after he masters every spell and even creates his own.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He only lasts one round. Going slow and trying to last the longest by having you cum first. Keeping his entire focus on you and moving with that one goal in mind. After which it’s a short journey to his own arrival .

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

The closest thing to toy was the astral project. That was just something used to tease you, like being haunted by horny ghost.

The worst is when he just happens to cross your path while meandering around. Taking the opportunity to either surprise you with a touch or a kiss that chills more than it warms.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He wields teasing like a weapon or as a spell. Knowing where the typical erogenous zones are and what point will have you start squirming from a little rub has made him dangerous. Your time together has only made him more dangerous. Now knowing your specific body more than a medical book or google search could tell him.

He doesn’t give a smirk or a smile when doing this. His head tilts slightly, looking at you as if you were another book he could learn from. It was almost annoying if it didn’t last very long before you were focused on other things.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s pretty chatty, but in the ‘wants the conversation to continue’ way instead of regular dirty talk.

Let’s say he’s griping about the impossibility of detangling the knots of universe that were tied together while you undressed. He’ll still be complaining about the same issue up to, and past, when you start to ride him.

His face going lightly pink and words losing sense as you continue. Eventually becoming nothing more than a series of mutters and groans.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

The idea of dressing like a sexy nurse and surprising him is a fun idea. But you better do your homework, or he will correct you.

Whether you’re pressing against his chest or sitting on his lap. If you say fifteen Milligram of love and then say ten milligram of love he will start to lecture. The sexual moment ruined by a rambling man talking about the dangers of not keeping a dosage constant.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s regular sized, maybe a little thinner than average.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He sees sex as something that can (and should) be done during free time. When his thoughts start to wonder, and you are just being annoying by happening to be near and just looking so damn good at that moment.

If he’s busy with something important or if there’s others around he can ignore it. But if he’s just reading and studying then there’s nothing holding him back but you.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After sex sleeping is one of the few times he actually _sleep_ sleeps. Although you can’t see him while in astral projection his eyes are constantly moving behind his eyelids. Sometimes his breathing would pick up when something was going on.

When you separate he takes some hard breathes before beginning to relax. Although creepy to say it was beautiful to see his face soften as he falls asleep. Really asleep.


	6. Logan Howlette

_Logan Howlette: NSFW ABCs_

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s not an overly sensual or ‘romantic’ person after the deed, or really ever. Instead he just goes about the room like any other time. Going into the bathroom and getting a cloth, wiping down anything left over on either of your bodies.

The conversation that happens after is nothing different then other times. Anything new happening? How are the kids doing? Do you wanna get something to eat? All things that can be talked about over dinner, can also be talked about while naked.

**  
B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s an ass man, there’s no other way to say it.

It’s like the pen you fiddle with without thinking. His hand just naturally goes to your butt when you get close enough. Sliding into your back pocket or cupping under it without even thinking during the conversation.

Taking your hand when he’s already seated in the room. Pulling you into his lap without taking a second thought, or even pausing in the conversation.

**  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Logan has reached that magical age where nothing that comes out of a human really bothers him anymore. War in trenches and fields have made him numb to vomit and shit. Blood just came with the territory of his life. And cum? There was nothing special about it.

It was just another thing to wipe off with a warm towel. Part of the clean-up that happens during conversation. Like another breed of pillow talk. Wipe-down talk.

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s had fantasies, but only fantasies, of doing it on a motorcycle. Like in bad music videos he absolutely didn’t watch over one of the kid’s shoulders.

The only reason he hasn’t told you was because you might actually _want_ to do it. And, no matter how romanticized bikes are shown in movies and everything, balancing is a bitch sometimes. Especially with a woman on his lap or while over top that same woman.

**  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Logan is an old, old bastard. From women to sometimes men he’s experienced almost everything. There is nothing you can do, suggest or be ashamed of that he hasn’t seen the worst version of.

**  
F = Favorite Position**

Logan has always given off this vibe of being feral. That’s he’s walked the line between wild and city for so long that he just doesn’t care what kinda vibe he gives off anymore.

This could be why he likes to take you from behind. Sometimes your shirt wouldn’t even be off when the strong, but with gentle pressure, pushing on the back of your neck. Pressing your torso down into the bed, the floor or the grass. The fabric of a bra or shirt protecting your breasts from the rubbing against the surface.

Of course he’s always willing to change it up if the situation calls for it. But there is nothing prettier in this world then watching you like this. When your legs starts to quiver and hands are searching for anything to hang onto, there’s no mercy for you.

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He only really jokes around in his dry humor sort of way. When you ask if the door is locked, worried between kisses, he’ll go: “if they come in, we’ll see if they wanna join.”

“Wait, really?”

“Hell no.” He’ll say, moving things along to keep you from making an actual joke out of it.

**  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Logan has stopped caring about body grooming before you were born. After finding his preferred style of beard, hair and carpet of chest hair there’s been no point in trying out anything else.

The first few times together your hand would slide through his chest hair. He never asked whether you liked it or not. He wasn’t some teenager who would examine his jaw for any new bits of facial hair. But he watched as you toyed with his hair, trying to decipher whether or not you approved of it.

**  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Romance and sex are almost two entirely different areas to Logan. Being dragged through a hike in the woods to a beautiful view, camping and then kissing under the stars are one thing. Sliding into the same sleeping bag because it’s just “super cold” and hands leading to other places was a whole other thing.

**  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Masturbating is the equivalent of a cooking show to Logan. It’s something to entertain you while the stuff you actually wants to do isn’t available.

Sure, he’d rather having you going up and down instead of himself, but his hand is a decent enough replacement. At least until you get back from…whatever.

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Logan is one of the few people on earth with next to zero prejudices. After years fighting, living and just existing with all kinds of people there’s too much difference to make any stereotypes. That being said, almost every woman he’s met has been a strong woman. As tough and take no shit as any man he’s met.

Feminine things; pink lipstick and panties with garter belts. Dresses that twirl and high heels. These were things that were for a special occasion. When everything and everyone is safe.

That’s why he was quiet when he entered your shared room. Closing the door behind him while you showed off the amazing prize on sale. Light pink garter belt attached to white stockings.

“It was my size and more than half off, isn’t it the greatest?” You asked, sticking white foot out towards Logan.

He gently held your ankle. Thumb rubbing over the soft fabric. “Yeah, greatest.” He says, trying to remember if he closed the door.

**  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He prefers a more secluded places. Not specifically your room but just away from people. Really it’s any room that happens to have a lock on it will be fine.

All that matters is the sex itself, not the location. So long as there’s no kids around, or anything poking everywhere that’s _not_ supposed to be poked. This entirely based on one experienced in a supply closet chosen in the heat of the moment.

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

The only time motivation really hits him is in the morning. When he presses against you, either on purpose or not, and the only thing between were the blankets and PJs. By the time he’s fully awake your already all over him, waking to the lovely sight of breasts moving freely under a sleeping shirt.

The rest of the time it’s all up to you, Baby. Give him a few seconds, a few kisses and touches, and he’s ready to go.

**  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Pain play, on himself or you, absolutely not.

Memories of scream from horror and pain has made worse scars then any knife could ever make. He has yet to go deep into why he won’t do anything near that area. Instead just giving a sold “No”, in a tone of voice that stops any other mention of it.

**  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He prefers to give rather than to get. No offense to your skills but it takes direction and time to teach his partners what he exactly likes and how to do so. By the time you get a hang of it he’s had finished, not the best ever but it’s still an orgasm.

It’s not that he’s an expert of going down on women. The first time he just went at it without thinking. Only slowing down to listen when you tried to suffocate him with your thighs. Although, that wouldn’t be a terrible way to go.

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It’s starts quickly before slowing down when your together. Most of your clothing has some sort of stretch or small tear in them from his too fast pace. Usually the clothing had to removed just enough to get to the good stuff. Other times he wouldn’t slow until there was nothing between either of you.

He go slowly after that. Putting more power behind the thrusts and touching, making you come from skill rather then constant friction over and over until the end.

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

The thing about Logan is that he really doesn’t have a definition for quickie. It’s to make both of you reach the end as quick as possible, right? That’s what you do with regular sex, so what’s the difference?

**  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s game to get a little kinky, really just boiling down to difference positions and maybe some tying up. But serious danger like intense bondage or choking or anything like that is a no go.

**  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

His stamina is like his size, something that he doesn’t really pay attention to. Only really noticing when you had mentioned it. After finishing twice you were weak and sweaty and the only thing making slapping noises was Logan continuing to go on.

When you mentioned it he had to take a second to think. Trying to understand whether or not you were saying this to ask him to take it easier or if it was a compliment. Until you said it again, this time laughing and mentioning that it was better than others before him he was still unsure.

**  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Really the only toy he’s willing to ‘play’ with was something to tie up with. Either you or himself. The only constant was aa spreader bar that you had showed him with a silly grin and a closing door. (That grin on you was quickly gone after Logan realized how much he really liked it).

Everything else was just not something that could get him in a mood or keep it there.

**  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Teasing and toying around just wasn’t Logan. Be it a lack of patience or that it just wasn’t fun for him, he never really teased you. Only accidently keeping you over the edge because, like a lot of times, he wasn’t listening when you were giving him directions.

It’s like the car all over again.

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

His noises come from his throat; groans and moans that he tries to suppress with a closed mouth. Only coming out louder when you make that then whole point of the sex. Keeping him down and moving over him, kissing around his jaw and tugging at his chest.

**  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s had anal before, with both genders, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. But just outright saying “Hey Babe, can I stick it in your ass?” isn’t even mildly a romantic way to ask. And he wasn’t the kind of guy to play the “wrong hole” game with you.

This left him with one choice. To wait for you to bring it up instead of trying himself. But, if you’re just as unsure as he was it just wasn’t going to happen.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s definitely bigger than the average man. Only knowing this because it’s been mentioned by a few of his partners but wasn’t something he really cared about.

The only difference it made was the cute faces it forced on you. Watching you try to laugh the stretch off while settling onto him. Speaking in a different tone after taking it all in and groaning a little when he begins to groan.

**  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It, like everything in his life, is just another feeling that controls his life. The same that when he has to take a piss will take him to a tree, or hunger takes him to the kitchen, horniness takes him to you.

It’s only when he finds you alone that he does anything to let you know. Pressing up against you while you’re bending over or at the sink. Leading you into a kiss and making it deeper when you think it’s just a simple one. Or he just outright asks if you’re up for a quick fuck.

The last one only works if you’re especially stressed or angry at something other than him. Otherwise you always laugh it off or tell him to try and be more romantic.

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He only falls asleep when he successfully has you trapped against him. His eyes stay closed almost every time, as if he was already pretending to be asleep and was trying to trick you.

Unless your voice changes into _that_ tone he’ll still be holding tight. No matter if you argued or tried to wiggle free he’ll be on his own time. His breathing will get slower, and heavier, until he’s snoring against you.

It’s only when he starts smacking his lips in his sleep that you have a chance to sneak out from him. Usually he’ll stir a bit but fall back when you settle his arm down. But sometimes he’ll snap awake, an impossible grip on you and look of panic in his eyes. Giving that same look back only results in an awkward apology. But being calm, telling him that it’ll be okay in a soft voice, and he’ll be back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anyone you'd like to have a list for feel free to ask. I'm doing these pretty randomly.


End file.
